The Beginning of an Adventure
by Grave Walkers
Summary: Luke was a normal teenager until one day he decided 1 enderman was different. Rated M for reasons. Chapter one kinda sucks. But it get better in later chapters. PEACE!
1. A Different Enderman

I'm Luke. I am going to tell you a story that changed my was a bright sunny day. Where was I? Playing Minecraft with friends. We were in a cave mining our own business (pun intended) when my friend said in the chat "Enderman!" We all ran to where he was and got ready for a fight. Than it happened. I looked into its eyes. Then, for some reason, were more beautiful than any other enderman's. My friends drew their swords. I realized that the enderman didn't try to kill me. What I saw was trust.

"Stop! We can't kill this one!" I said.I drew my sword towards them.

"It is like any other Enderman. Find another one. Besides we need one more ender pearl so we will kill it. With you or not."

"I will kill you all! Enderman get behind me!"Then I ran after the players characters and started swinging.

The battle was intense. swords,arrows and a lot of armor had a splash of harming and threw it at me. The Enderman saved me by teleporting out of the way. My character was knocked out by the teleportation.

"You must be Luke. I am Andr. Let's go somewhere safe." and that was the last thing I saw before the screen went black. This server is going to ban me forever.

 **And the Grave Walker must return to his grave till next time. PEACE!**


	2. To much teleporting

**Hey It's me The Grave Walker! second chapter of Saved an Enderman is out! Things to expect in this story since I didn't tell you in Chapter 1: Adventure. Battles, enemies stuff like that. Romance. Love and being protective.**

 **Hey let Luke do the talking. I'm done. (Not Forever) :)**

 _She, an enderman… enderwoman saved me._ I thought as I stared at the blank Computer.

"Hey"The words gave me a shock.

"Are you OK? You have been shaking for the past 10 minutes." The girl asked.

"I am sorry but I forgot your name." I felt like a doofus. She already told me her name. I knew that much.

"A-andr." It then hit me. Endermen _AND_ women(as there are apparently) are easily frightened.

" is the most beautiful name I've ever heard."I said. for a moment I remembered that Hostile mobs will despawn if left long enough. PLUS she was still staring at the character behind the screen.

"You know you can't actually see me right?" I brought up the problem.

"Yes I can Luke. You are about seventeen tall and buff for what human call a nerd. you can reprogram anything. You have dirty blond hair,blue eyes and can't stand people who shove people down to lift themselves also like ice cream." She said quickly changing her tone.

"H-how do you know my name?" I replied.

"internet."

"How old are you?" _Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!_

" about 17 why?"

"wh…" I was cut off by her talking.

"Are we going to get out of here? Because 3 players are after you."

 _Chad,Mike and John. They look pissed off. I mean if I could see them the would be._

"I tried to get up but I couldn't."Why can't I move!?"

"Oh.. I may have given you a special potion. You won't be able to move for half an hour."

"THEN HOW DO WE THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE." I yelled.

"Teleportation."

"But i will pass out again." _Too late. I don't remember anything after that._

 **And Cut. How did you like that? Better than my adventure time story. Like WAY better.**

 **Well The Grave Walker will have to return to his grave. PEACE!**


	3. Into the real world

**Hey! It's me the Grave Walker! Here with another chapter of Saved an Enderman. Guys I am thinking about changing the name to something like**

 **It was in her Eyes**

 **What do you think? BTW I'm also thinking of discontinuing Bmo Evolved. It is a lot harder than this. If you haven't read the story then don't worry.**

 **Here you can read while you think of a good title change. Review what you think.**

I (In real life) woke up at 10:00 PM.

"I must have fallen asleep. Great my laptop died… I WAS DISCONNECTED!" I tried to connect to the server but it said I was banned. _What do I do now? Andr. I did mean it when I said she had a beautiful name._ _I guess I will play single player._ I started up the world and you won't believe what happened next.

"Hi Luke! How was your nap?" _No… It can't be._

"Andr? Is that you?"

"Yeah." She looked at me puzzled.

"It is impossible. Mobs can't world transfer."

"I'm not like other mobs. I am special. See I can turn human at will."

"Cool. Did you figure out how to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Make an ender pearl and throw it at you." Andr said.

"Let's do that right now."

"Ok, Hey I also know how to forge a telepathic link so you will always hear me."

"But I don't want you to hear my personal stuff."

"Don't worry I made it so we only hear words we want the other to hear."

"Okay then let's do it." After about five minutes she was ready. Up until this point I haven't seen what she really looked like. She was always an Enderman.

"One…"

"What?!"

"Two…"

"Stop…"

"Three!" and that was it. She wasn't in the game anymore. _I am going to find her._

 _Andr._

 _Yes Luke._

 _Can you also teleport to people?_

"What do you think?"

 _Yeah, she does._

"Hey a…" I turned around and froze. _Finally I get to see who I am working with. And she was REALLY hot._

ANDR overview:

D sized breasts, Tall about 6'2, Black hair that looked like silk. A hoodie and a beanie that was also black. But her eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. The irises were purple and were kind of glowing.

"Hey Luke." Andr startled me.

"What?"

"Can you please stop staring at me?"

"Oh sorry your just so beautiful." _Oops_. I blushed a lot. Like more than ever. Guess what. She did too.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked her. Then I heard Andr's stomach growl.

"Eat." We went downstairs and gave her a tour of the house. Then I made burgers and fries.

"What are these?" _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. She lives in Minecraft._

"These burgers and fries one the best food combos ever." I told her. Andr then bit into her burger then ate a fry.

"The Burger is juicy while the Fries are crunch or soft. They are delicious."

"Thanks."

"Hey why did you save me Andr? I could have just died and respawned."

"Because you saved me… Why did you save me anyways?" _I had only one answer._

"It was in your eyes."

 **And cut. Yes! Probably one of the longest chapters ever. Anyway I am thinking of changing the name partially because of that. Tell me what you think.**

 **Well the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	4. Water

**Hey guys It's me, The Grave Walker! I have only ONE answer for the title change.**

 **Legomaster17683: Thanks! I am happy one person actually took time to PM me!**

 **He also gave me a new Idea for the title change:**

 **The Beginning of an Adventure**

 **Or the one I suggested:**

 **It was in Her Eyes.**

 **Tell me what you think! Now on with the story.**

We talked for an hour or two before I realized it was 1:00 PM.

"Shoot! I have school tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"What is school?" Andr asked.

"A school is a prison where they teach you new things." I answered. "I need to go to bed so I am all rested."

"Luke, I don't have a place to sleep."

 _Great. Wait my mom and dad are never home._

"You can sleep in my parent's bed."

"But won't they be angry? I wouldn't want strangers to sleep in my bed."

"They are never home. And when I say never, I mean NEVER."

So Andr and I went upstairs and got her temporary bed ready. I made sure she had the comfiest things. Then when she was about to get in bed she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said good night. I blushed harder than I did earlier. Then I went to my room and lied down on my bed.

 _She kissed me. Sure it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. Her lips were so soft too. I have to say I've never felt this way about a girl, but it feels nice. It lifts things off my shoulders mainly. I don't know how to explain it but I think what I'm feeling is…_

 _Love._

 _Yes love. That is what I'm feeling._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Great. I hope Andr is okay._

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I ran to her as quickly as possible.

"WATER!"

"Andr, I was just falling asleep to. Why are enderman burnt by water, anyways?"

"I don't know."

"How do you take showers?"

"The crystals clean us. It stings though."

"Wait your part human. Have you ever tried to touch water?"

"No."

"Let's try one drop and if it burns then we will have to find something else. If not then you won't stink."

 _Okay_.

 _Why are you talking to me telepathically? No one's here._

 _I heard the front door close._

"LUKE IT'S ME YOUR MOM! COME AND SAY HI!"

 _Hurry go hide in my room. Teleport there and hide under my bed or something._

 _Okay._

She was gone in a flash with that noise enderman make when they teleport.

"Hi mom. How are you today?"

"It's late. How is your job going?"

 _Job? I don't have a job._

"Mom I'm 17. I don't have a job yet. Why are you home?"

"I am here to say hi and grab something from _under your bed._ Then your dad and I are going on a trip to Japan! We won't be home for a few months. Can you handle that or do we need to hire a babysitter?"

"Mom I'm _seventeen._ I don't need a babysitter. I can basically drive if I wanted to."

"Ok I'll just go grab that thing I was talking about then I'll be on my way."

 _Andr are you there?_

 _Yeah, Luke it stinks in here. Eww… Dirty socks!_

 _Andr my mom is about to look under my bed get out from under it._

"Luke who's this?"

 _Great we're screwed._

"A stuffed animal from when you were three! How cute!"

Andr giggled in my head.

 _Shut up, Andr._

"Here it is. My antique scarf! Bye, Luke! I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." She walked out the door.

"Your mom seems nice."

"She and my dad are never home, like I said. Anyways let's try the water."

We tried to put water on her and nothing happened. I then sprayed her with the hose and started a huge water fight. I won because I have used water all my life while she just learned that she can touch it.

"Good night Andr."

"Luke what time is it?"

I looked at my watch. 4:57. Too late to go to school later.

"Late enough. I won't be going to school tomorrow. So sleep in as late as you want. I will probably wake up earlier than you and go for a jog. Good night Andr."

She gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"See you in the morning, Luke."

 _Love. It's what made me not kill her in the first place. Love isn't just about looks; it's the heart that counts. And Andr's heart was glowing brighter than the sun will ever glow._

I woke up the next morning at 12:00. I have never slept in that late.

"Ah man. Well, I guess I'll go on that jog." Then I smelt something delicious.

 _Bacon, I smell Bacon._

"Luke! Are you up yet? Breakfast, well technically lunch but who cares, is ready!"

"You know how to cook?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. I have been taught a lot of stuff while in Minecraft."

"Okay, how did you know I like bacon?"

"From what I've heard everyone likes bacon unless they're crazy."

"You're right. Have you ever tried bacon before?"

"No."

"Well then you HAVE to try some."

"Okay, I will." She then ate a strip and after that I only got five pieces out of twenty.

"Andr likes bacon! Tell the press! Tell the President!"

"Please don't."

"I'm just joking. If you don't want anyone to know that you like bacon then I won't tell anyone. Hey Andr I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do Endermen kill people?"

"Because they are assholes. All of them." She said sternly with language I didn't know she knew.

"Okay now that I know I don't want to me any other one, besides you."

"Hey didn't you say you were going on a jog today?"

"Yeah it's the only way I stay fit. I would be huge if I didn't jog daily."

"Hey Luke, can I tag along? I need exercise after that meal."

"Yeah you can. It will give me a chance to show you around the town, too." After what seemed like hours we got home and ate dinner. We had discussed a lot. After that we went to bed. I had a really bad dream. Andr was wounded and an enderman was trying killing her. I then grabbed an Iron sword and killed the enderman. That was all I remember about my dream.

 **Little did Luke know that Andr was having the same dream, but exactly opposite.**

 **And cut. Phew. LONGEST CHAPTER. EVER. Out of all the chapters I've ever written in my life this has been longest. Cool, I think amazing! Anyways what is Andr's backstory? Will we ever know?**

 **P.S. I will know let people play Minecraft with me! I DO have a few rules so check my profile for the rules. Just PM me when and your username.**

 **The Grave Walker must now return to his grave. PEACE!**


	5. Friends

**So I decide to write. Wow it has been some time since I wrote a Chapter and I feel bad. So here you go!**

I woke up from the dream. I looked at my watch:

2:00 AM

Damn. To early. I guess I'll get ready for the day. I tried to get up but felt something laying on me. I looked down at _her_.

Andr was lying on me. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. And I could see a little-

 _NO. Don't go there Luke. She is just a very, very sexy friend of yours. Remember that she may not love you the same way you love her._

She started to wake up. I rubbed her head so she would go back to sleep. She smiled for a second. Then she opened her eyes and shot right up.

"S-sorry Luke! I just had a very bad dream! I am going to leave now…"

"Hey, it's ok. You had a nightmare. Happens. You know what? I did too."

"Luke, are you Okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"In my dream you got hurt real badly."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Same reason you did."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure."  
After half an Hour of exchanging dreams someone spoke up.

"Ahhhhh, That was cute, you two having the same dream and all." John said.

"JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Luke yelled.

"Well, it is Saturday and you said I could come over at 6:00. So here I am."

"Isn't this one of those guys who tried to, you know." Andr asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly Andr hid behind me.

"What is she talking about, Luke? I've never met her." John said.

"You, my friend, tried to kill the lady here in Minecraft."

"What? All I tried to kill was a… NO. Not possible. Scientifically Incorrect. False Fact."

"Nope. The Enderwoman you tried to kill is right here."

"Prove it then. Can she teleport?" Andr teleported right behind him.

"What do you think?" Andr said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ok, How strong is she?"

 _Shit. John asked for it, or did he? I never learned Andr's strength._

"Is this enough proof for you?" Andr said as she lifted my bed with one hand.

 _I NEVER want to get on her bad side._

"Ok, one more thing. Do you like it when I look into your eyes?" He stared her right in the face. She picked him up by the shirt collar and yelled at him.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS WISE, PUNK?!"

"Andr, cool your jets. John was just testing. John, I cancelled today's gaming session. Why are you here?"

"Well, I have a friend I'd like you to meet. She is from Minecraft too." John answered me. "May you please put me down?"

Andr put John down. John spoke up.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my friend-"

"Hi, my name is Cupa!" Cupa said.

"Cupa!" Andr exclaimed.

 **And Cut. How do you guys like the new chapter? New Character for you guys! New story too! Check out my profile, you'll see. What lies ahead for Luke and Andr? What about Cupa and John? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **The Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	6. Love

**Hi Everyone. I am back with another chapter of Saved an Enderman! Yay! Anyways Enjoy!**

John and I were surprised that Andr and Cupa knew each other. While they caught up John asked me something.

"Luke, do you think Cupa likes me? I hope so."

"Oh so you decided to grow up? Cool. I don't know. Maybe."

"I mean you and Andr are together so…"

"Um me and Andr are just friends." John gave me a _OH REALLY?_ Look.

"You like her that is obvious. She is perfect for you. No one I know is as tall as you except Andr. Besides, you decided to save her. She was just a few pixels behind a screen as most people saw it." He said. "Just ask okay? I will ask Cupa if she likes me to make you not feel alone in this situation." John was one of those people who just seemed to know everything about life. He knew what to say at the right time.

"Thanks. I will later."

 _I love Andr so much. But how am I going to word it?_

POV CHANGE FOR A MOMENT

"Cupa, Does Luke like me? Or am I just a nuisance?" Andr asked.

"Andr! Of course Luke likes you! Do you see the way he shifts his body around you? He likes you. And you my friend are going to ask him to be your boyfriend. John said we are leaving in five minutes. So ask him then."

"OK"

 _I love Luke a lot. He helped me live. Literally._

POV BACK TO LUKE

I said goodbye to John and Cupa as they exited my house. Then I went over the couch and sat down.

 _How am I going to say this? "Andr I like you. Do you like me back?" No to sudden. "I love you." No to obnoxious. "Your Beautiful" Nope, already said that._

Andr came in and sat next to me. We sat there in our own thoughts.

 _Okay here goes nothing. I hope I don't screw this up._

"Luke?"

 _Great, there goes my moment._

"Yes Andr?" I turned my head to see Andr's face an couple inches from mine.

 _Maybe not. Damn She is gorgeous. What does she got to say._

" Luke I really, really like you. Not as just a friend. Do you like me in the same way?"

I was astonished. She just said she liked me! But how do I say I do? I felt like I jumped to the moon and back. Then I got an Idea to answer her.

I closed the gap in between our faces. As her lips pressed against mine I felt like heaven came early. She was at first in shock but then closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss more. We kissed until my lungs screamed for air. We broke apart then. We sat there in silence until Andr spoke up.

"Wow. That was the best kiss ever. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Andr, I love you too. I am glad you were that brave, I would have had to ask you first."

"Wait wh-" I silenced her by kissing again till we both dozed off.

 _I am the luckiest man to ever live. I like too much. Which is good. Beautiful. Nothing less. Kind, Smart and Calm. All traits that make Andr, Andr. I love you Andr._

 **And cut. Love is what brings people together. Cool huh? Anyways Luke and Andr are together now! They wo- do make a cute couple. Can't wait to write the next chapter. Review Answer Time:**

 **SylentDoom: I will be writing more often. This story is VERY far from done so expect more updates!**

 **Shine Archetype: There is the love you asked for!**

 **The Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	7. The Fair

**Hi. So I was told that there was a mistake in the other chapter. During the review:**

 **Shine Archetype: Ok that kind of love, reviews, fans, favs, and more. YES IT DOES.**

 **Pls If you like The Beginning of an Adventure, review. It tells me what I did right and wrong. Ok, now that was said, Enjoy chapter 7!**

 **P.S. I will now be using an indicator (DDddDD) to tell what time the setting shifts or there is a time gap.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I woke up to see Andr lying on me. After five minutes I realized she wasn't going to budge. So I decided to play my Halo: The Master Chief Collection (Hint) on my Xbox One till she woke up. I turned on my TV to see John was on. Skype. How long has he been watching me?

"John- I am going to leave" I said as I hung up the call. Turning on my Xbox I didn't want to see John and Cupa making out. Not today. Then I just turned the Xbox off in general. Scars run deep. I won't be forgetting that one for a while. Anyways, I decided to just lie there to my thoughts. I bet you can guess what I was thinking about.

 _Andr. Lovely Andr. She is perfect in so many ways. Her figure. Her face. Her eyes. Her Heart. I should write a poem for her. But I suck at poems. Now, how do I wake you up? Hmmmm… a Kiss would work fine._

I kissed Andr on the lips. And it wasn't a quick peck, either. I kissed her for about a minute before she started to stir. Then she woke up but today she just lied there on my chest.

"Morning, Luke. How did you sleep?"

"Well I slept fine, knowing my little Ender Lily was right by me. But I woke up to something disturbing."

"A: I love the name Ender Lily. B: what was disturbing?"

"Well let's just say I saw to love birds we know making out. On Skype. So yeah."

"Oh so John and Cupa are a couple now?"

"Apparently. But the only person I care about now is you. So how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. No bad dreams at all."

"That is good. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I want sausage, eggs and pancakes."

"Ok, food coming right up! You just sit here while I whip up a breakfast for us"

DDddDD

After an hour of cooking I was done with the food. I put it on plates and took them to the living room where Andr was sitting there waiting.

"Order Up! One plate for the perfect lady who captured my heart. And one for me."

"My prince in diamond armor." Andr said. I love Diamonds. In Minecraft, who doesn't?

"Enjoy. So, what shall we do today after our jog, for I really need one."

"How about we go to an amusement park, or a fair? I've heard they were fun."

"Well, an amusement park is too expensive, which is not a problem, my parents being two of the richest people alive. It's just that I have school tomorrow. But a fair would work fine. We can even invite John and Cupa!"

"Oh, ok." She sounded saddened by my statement. And I knew why.

"Or we could ditch them and go by ourselves and it be like a first date. What do you prefer?"

"Just me and you. Although Cupa is one of my best friends, a date would be great."

"Ok then, Andr, would you like to go on a date with me to the fair?"

"Yes, I would!"

"Great, lets skip the jog since at a fair you walk A LOT so we would get the exercise. Get ready for the greatest date you ever had! We are going to the fair!" She then jumped up and gave me a hug and kiss than ran upstairs to get ready. I got the dishes done then hopped in the shower. When I got in I heard the door creak open but never close. I looked in the mirror to see Andr peeking on me.

 _I have an evil idea…_

"Hmm, I wonder, If Andr walked in what would I do? Hmmmm…" I then heard a human _squeak_ then the door close. I knew she left again.

 _Hahahaha. That was SUPER funny. I wonder how she will act after I get out._

I got out of the shower and walked into the living room to find Andr sitting down and looking at the ground.

"Are we ready?"

"Y-yeah. I am at least." She sounded ashamed. I knew what she felt guilty for, but I pretended I didn't.

"What's wrong, Andr? I promise you can tell me."

"It's Nothing, let's get going. We have a big day ahead of us!" She sounded more happy when she said that last sentence. We walked to the fair, which wasn't that far. Especially since Andr knew where it was so she teleported us there.

"That is going to take a little getting used to." I said as I tried not to fall over.

"It takes a little getting used to, I give you that. But after a while you will feel no dizziness or pain."

"Ah. Ok, we are here, so let's get our tickets and head inside." That's exactly what we did.

DDddDD

After hours of fun and food. We wanted to do something calm cause we did crazy things all day.  
Now, we came across a place in the fair called _Cupid's Corner_. I knew EXACTLY what that meant. Apparently so did Andr because before I knew it I was being dragged in there by her.

"Why do we have to go in there? I don't like that place."

"Come on! It will be a blast!"

DDddDD

Ok, Let me tell you what isn't a blast: being dragged around by an Enderwoman. If she doesn't get what she wants, she squeeze you hand harder until you listen. Which is what Andr was doing. But she doesn't know the real reason I hate this part of the fair. It's the place I broke up with my ex. Now I know what you are thinking: _You horrid person! You would dump someone on a date at a place where only close couples go?_ Now let me tell you my side of the story: She grew more and more sluty every day. So that is why I did it. She tried to, you know. So I split up with her. She worked here ever since. So I hoped I didn't run into her.

DDddDD

Luckily, we didn't. We left the fair at 6 PM to go get dinner. We had Pizza. Then we got home and got ready for bed. I went up to my bed And got in it. About five seconds later Andr walked in.

"Luke? Do you mind if I sleep with you? I feel safer sleeping next to you. You are very strong, you know?"

"Okay. As long as you promise not to look at me in the shower anymore."

"Wait, you saw that." She started to tear up.

"Hey, it's ok. You just couldn't resist staring at my sexiness." Andr and I laughed at that last part.

"I am glad you're my boyfriend. Not anyone else."

"I love you Andr."

"I love you too." We then embraced each other as we fell asleep. I even got a full on make-out session. Sweet.

 **And Cut. Good, long chapter for you guys. Luke has an Ex? He does. John and Cupa got together? You probably guessed that would happen. How do you like? Pls Review more guys! Anyways, What should happen in the next chapter? If I get enough votes, I MIGHT put a lemon up. Only if.**

 **The Grave Walker must now return to his grave. I have been working on this story like crazy. PEACE!**


	8. A Dream Encounter

**Ok. New Chapter! I know I mentioned a lemon. I am sorry but I Lied. (Laughs quietly in my head) So here is a new chapter!**

 **I don't know why people put this here but DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft or the idea of Andr. Sorry.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I dreamed I was in a bubble that was black. At first I decided to walk around before I heard someone say:

"You know it isn't nice to snoop around right?" I turned to see the worst thing to a Minecraft player. A human in a blue T-shirt, grey Jeans. Brown hair, but that wasn't what terrified me. It was the white eyes with no pupils.

"Herobrine" I said kind of scared. " Please don't kill me"

"I hate it that people think I am some sort of evil, wants to kill everyone kind of guy. I am actually a great guy who is very friendly. People just get on my nerves sometimes. Plus they just respawn."

"Oh! Ok, Why do you need me, Herobrine?" Still not sure if I should trust him or not.

"I need you because your girlfriend is dangerous. Not her in general, but her father, General of the Enderman army, right hand man of the Ender Dragon, King of Endermen. He wants her back. Now I am not here to tell you ' _Send her back and forget about her._ ' You two are perfect for each other. But I am here to tell you I need to meet you in person to give you the right weapons to defeat him." Herobrine wasn't that bad. He was here to tell me Andr and I were in danger. Wow.

"Ok. Now where would you like you like me to meet you?"

"Your favorite place. You decide."

"Not my house. If John came over he would shit himself. But maybe at a coffee shop? Starbucks would work fine."

"Okay. Got it. Main Street Starbucks. 10:00 AM. You may bring Andr if you like."

"But wouldn't she be scared of you?"

"Nope. I was her friend in Minecraft. I would love to see how much she grew up, since the last time I saw her she was like 6. Oh, look at the time. Wake Up Luke. Hope to see you there."

At him saying that I woke up.

DDddDD

After telling Andr my dream she said she would like to see Herobrine again. Now I don't know much of Andr's past, but when I mentioned her father she stiffened.

"Are you Okay? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Um, I just don't want you to get hurt. My father is ruthless. He will kill everything in his path to get me."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because he doesn't want to take care of me. He wants me to be his slave and do his bidding. Horrible things. And sometimes, He would make me fulfill his desires…" Then I just grew hate for this particular Enderman. I really wanted to kill him. And he made Andr cry. Which was EVIL.

 _I will keep you safe, Andr._ I told her telepathically.

 _I know, Luke. You are the greatest being ever. I love you._

"I love you too." I said out loud. We then kissed for ages. Then I tried something. I tried to push my tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth and let me in. As I journeyed into the unexplored terrain, I tasted her delicious mouth. Our tongues wrestled. Then we broke apart. I stared at her. Her eyes were so beautiful. She got up and dressed, as did I. As we walked out the door she walked behind me. She tried to scare me, but instead I quickly turned around and made out with her again. Then we went on our way, hand intertwined with the others.

 **And Cut. HEROBRINE! PAST! FRENCH KISSING! All good things in a Romance/Adventure Fanfic. Now how did I do? Good, Bad, Somewhere in between? Review Please?! Anyways I think I did a good job. +1 for me. Maybe I'll post another chapter later.**

 **The Grave Walker must now return to his grave. PEACE!**


	9. Weapons and Nudity

**So, My Birthday is soon! Yay! February 27. Also we are growing! More people are liking The Beginning of an Adventure! But after the writing streak I had to take it down a notch (Oh the Puns). Well enough from me, here is the story!**

 **P.S. All translations are in English to Latin.**

 **P.P.S. Luke's Ex's name is Samantha. Just to point that out.**

 _ **Story Start**_

So we got to Starbucks, ordered coffee and sat down at a table. Herobrine was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was staring at Andr, and I was surprised that she didn't hurt anybody. Ender-peoples usually, as we all know, don't like people staring at them.

"Andr-" I was cut-off. She started to speak up.

"Yes, Luke, I know about twenty people are staring at me. Trust me, I would rip all their heads off if we weren't here to meet Herobrine." She stated. I love it when she is ticked. We talked for about half an hour before we decided Herobrine wasn't going to show up. As I got up someone in the corner of Starbucks spoke up.

"Everyone but Luke and Andr out!" The shady figure said. And to my surprise everyone left. Even the staff. Then the figure spun his hand and the Starbucks Open sign flipped over, indicating it was closed. Then he got up and went and sat down, and started talking to Andr. I got angry, for about 5 seconds. Then I saw the white, void eyes. He turned towards me.

"Oh how I love listening to people's conversations. Luke," he turned back to Andr. "Andr, we need to talk about getting you fully equipped for what is about to come. Come and sit down Luke, I won't bite!" Me, who was still scared of this guy, didn't want to.

"Luke, I promise I won't hurt you. Even if the rumors were true, which they aren't, I wouldn't hurt Andr. And hurting you would hurt her. But as I said, they are just rumors. Nothing more. Now come and sit, we have matters to discuss." I sat down next to Andr trying to get away from Herobrine. Despite my actions the table only had three seats. _Dammit Luke, why do you get yourself into situations like this._ I thought to myself.

"Haven't I told you not to worry, Luke? These situations are what brings life a little spice."

"You can read-" I was cut off by Herobrine again.

"Yes, I am the king of the Nether, remember? Mind Reading is so easy compared to trying to make Zombie Pigman get in a line." I couldn't help but laugh at that last part. I always thought Zombie Pigman were mindless. They are zombies, after all.

"Ok, just don't go into my super-secret thoughts, please?"

"Ugh, fine! Maybe one later." Herobrine said with a devious smirk.

"Ok, but nothing about Andr!" _Or any past relationships!_ I told Herobrine with a death glare.

"Fine! Now about weapons." Herobrine started. "Andr, I believe you should be able to fight, but I don't want you too. So I am giving you a simple yet deadly dagger. I call it the _Hidden Blade_ or _Occultus Mundi_. The reason I call it this is because it binds to a person, then disappears, making it not noticeable at all. No one can see it, not even Notch, the stupid man he is." Andr gasped at what Herobrine called the god of Minecraft. He just laughed. "Who do you think gave me this curse, Andr? Notch wanted to get back at me for griefing him. So he placed a curse on me, making me King of the Nether, and then made rumors about me and how I was evil." I felt even worse for the poor guy. All he wanted to was blow a house up in a video game, but he decided to do it on the creator of the game himself. Notch was rude. Herobrine just wanted to have fun.

"Anyways, by saying _Voca,_ it will teleport to you. Once the blade is linked, you won't be able to un-link it. To link it you must press the hidden button, found here, in this little compartment. Press it and the blade is forever yours." He tossed her the blade. Andr did as Herobrine told her and pressed the button. The knife disappeared. Andr started looking for it.

"Say the words, away from us please." Andr stood up and took 5 steps back.

" _Voca!"_ _Occultus Mundi_ appeared in her hand.

"Cool! Now I can chop off any people who stares at me!"

"Oh, and you never need to sharpen it" Herobrine pointed out.

"Wow! I want one!" I stated, trying not to sound too childish.

"Luke, your weapons are more powerful and, to be honest, cooler than Andr's." He pulled out a black bracelet that looked like the new Game bands without the Redstone ore picture, or the USB plug.

"Oh, Wow," I said with no enthusiasm, "A bracelet! What am I going to out fashion a dragon?"

"No, Luke, don't be so rude. I can still kill you." Herobrine said, scaring me. "Now, I call this _Occultus_ _Gladius Armatura_ , or hidden sword and armor. Simply tap the wristband, and _Poof!_ You are in armor and are holding a sword!" Herobrine kept talking. "Now you need a ranged weapon to shoot the damn beast, so here" He threw me a bow while I was putting on the wristband. " This bow is just normal bow but has a billion enchants on it, some of which I made myself. I call it _Inclina._ You will never need an arrow." I've seen a bow in Minecraft, and in real life, and this looked nothing like either of them.

"What are the weird buttons on this bow? They flash."

"The bow is powered by a command block. It is super-charged. It is that simple."

"So you are saying that it is the most powerful bow ever?"

"Yep, it can even stop time, but it takes away your own energy, so don't use it unless you need too."

"Cool. Thanks. But if I have to take it everywhere, won't people see it?"

"No, no human can see it unless you program it so they can. It's command-powered, remember. It looks like a necklace to others." The King replied. "Well I need to be going. Oh, and to know if an enderman is an enderman, for they will look like humans, look at their hair. If you feel dizzy it is one. Bye!" With that last sentence he disappeared. I looked at Andr, who was messing with her knife.

"Let's go home. I want dinner. Apparently Herobrine sped time up because it is 6:00 when it feels like 1:00." I said glancing at the wristband, seeing that it told the time. _That's convenient._

We walked to my house. When I got to the door it was unlocked. _I locked it, didn't I?_ I opened the door to see my ex.

"Hi Luke!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. HERE!" I yelled.

"Well, I came to say I'm sorry and will you be my boyfriend again?"

"NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO WILL PROTECT ME AND NOT ONLY CARE ABOUT MY DICK! PLUS SHE IS STRONGER THAN MOST PEOPLE ON THE PLANET EARTH! PLEASE JUST LEAVE! I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DID 1 YEAR AGO." I was enraged. Samantha was scared and Andr was nowhere to be seen. "Now, please Sam, I don't love you anymore. Now I am not saying we can't be friends, but please don't make any moves on me."

"But I know what will make you happy," she said. She dropped her shirt on the ground. I looked away at great speed.

"Samantha, put your shirt back on!"

"Oh, you want me to take my bra off too? Don't worry Luke, I got you covered."

 _Andr, Help me._

"Luke, did you want me to take my pants off too? Okay, anything for you." Samantha was trying to seduce me. I wouldn't let it happen.

"Okay Luke. I am completely naked. You can do as you please."

"No! There is only one person I would like to naked, and it isn't you. It is Andr." Then the blushing came. I looked around to see if I could find Andr, but I couldn't.

"Andr!" I looked at Samantha to see her fully dressed.

"What? I took all my clothes off! Why are they still on me?" I then realized that my bow was gone. Thank You Andr. Now I owe her a lot.

"Luke *pant* here is your necklace *pant*" Andr said tiredly. She then passed out.

I then pushed Sam out, locked the door, picked up Andr, and carried her to my room. I lied her down on my bed and laid down next to her. I then pulled her close and hugged her. I smiled, then laughed.

"Why am I so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I don't know Luke, but I love you." Andr had apparently woken up.

"You didn't sleep long. How was your little power nap?"

"Good. You Ex is a slut."

"Heh. Yeah, that is why I broke up with her in the first place. Then you came, and I was the happiest man alive."

"Luke?"

"Yes, Andr?"

"Did you really mean what you said? About me being-" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, but I knew that you wouldn't like what I said."

"Who said that?" I heard a hint of lust in her voice.

"Well, I don't know, just a hunch." She then rolled on top of me and started making out with me. Later in it started to get more lewd.

This was going to be a fun night.

 **And Cut. Mwahahahahaha! But I will make a lemon in the next scene, I give my word.** **Anyways, yeah. Sluty ex's, cool weapons, and a plot! Yay! Anyways, if you guys want to play Minecraft with me, I will erase all da rules.**

 **But now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	10. Fulfilling Desires

**So this is my first lemon. Well, good one anyways. As a great man/woman said:**

 **When life gives you lemons, make a Fanfic about sex and give it to the public.**

 **P.S. We have hit 10 chapters, baby! So as a surprise, We will Celebrate, with something. I just don't know what yet. So let's get on with Lemons!**

 _ **Story Start (Lemon Starts Here Too)**_

So I was kissing Andr, right? Well, I saw how close I was to her boobs. At first I was fine with it, then Andr starting making the kiss more, well sexy. So, my instincts took over. I grabbed the left one. So, as a result, she started to moan in the kiss. She broke apart the kiss, which helped me hear her moans louder. I grabbed the right one, which only added to the moans.

"mmm-Luke-mmm- Don't stop." She said in between moans.

"Oh trust me, I won't." I replied. I started massaging them faster. She got up out of the position she was in and stood up.

"I got to go do something."

"Ok, but be quick." I said. "We wouldn't want me to lose the mood I am in." So she left. I realized that my little friend was hard. 10 minutes passed. _Where has she gone?_

"Andr, hurry up!" She then walked in, with nothing but a lacy black bra with matching panties. My eyes grew large.

"Wow… You look… very sexy…" I said slowly. _Luke, keep you cool._ Andr then walked over to me and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Hey Luke, want to play a game? This is a game you only play with loved ones." Her seductiveness was at her max. I was turned on by it.

"Well, maybe…" I said, trying to tell her she needed to earn it.

"Well I will help you decide. But you are wearing too much clothes." She took off my pants and shirt. Now, I am turned on even more. She then grabbed my hand and placed it on her right boob. I started massaging it. She moaned loudly. I unclasped her bra and she dropped it to the floor. I sucked the left one while massaging the right one. After about 5 minutes I switched places. Since she was pressed against me I could feel her get wet.

"Oh, is Andr being naughty? Well I have to punish her then." I said seductively. I then pulled her panties down about half way and started massage her ass. She started to moan more. I flipped her over so she was on the bottom. I took one of my hands off of her butt and licked it. I placed my index finger in her womanhood. She moaned even louder. I moved my head down and started to lick her wet pussy.

"Luke, I want you so badly! Please pleasure me more! Make me a woman!" She then pulled off my underwear, flipped me over so she was on top, and started to grind on me.

"Luke, do you want to play this game? This is your chance to be my first."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "This is your first time? I thought-"

"My father never put his dick in me. He only massaged me and masturbated at my name."

"Ok. Well since we are in this position, sure, we can do it." I wanted her badly, too.

"Ok then." She then flipped us over so I was on top.

"I prefer it when you are the dominant one." She stated meekly. I positioned myself right above her entrance.

"You know this will hurt badly, right. We could find something else to do."

"Just put it in!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok." I then pushed myself in slowly. Once I reached her hymen I stopped.

"Are you 100% positive you want to go through with this?"

"Yes! Just do it!" I then pulled back and then pressed forward as hard and quickly as I could. She screamed as I broke her hymen. She then panted. A little blood pored out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurt a little." She then started moving back and forth, so I did the same.

"Oh Luke! Go faster! Harder!" I have never seen her like this. But I did as she said. I started to reach my climax.

"Andr, I am about to cum! Where do I put it?"

"Cum inside of me! Enderwoman can't get pregnant unless they choose to!" She told me. "Luke I am going to cum to!"

"Let's do it together!"

"I'm cumming!" We screamed in unison. I then dropped next to her.

 _Lemon Ended. It was most of this chapter though. So if you skipped it, You won't get most of this chapter._

"Luke *pant* I love you *pant*, I hope we do that again one day *pant*"

"I do, too. Let's get some sleep."

"Ok. Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Andr" She kissed me and then we then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **And Cut. Well, That's over. I hope you guys enjoyed my first real lemon. It was kind of hard to write. But anyways, We hit chapter 10! Yay! ^.^! But, since this is a milestone, I am going to say thank you guys for all the support. I wouldn't be here without you guys(girls). So, Thank you, and if you are new to my story, feel free to review and follow. But how do people get over 100 reviews? I will never know. Or maybe I will. Anyways, my birthday is on Saturday, so I am going to be older! But I won't tell you my age. Never! If you guys want to play Minecraft with me, PM me!**

 **The Grave Walker must now return to his grave. PEACE!**


	11. Beach Day!

**Hiya! How are you guys out there? Good? Good. Bad? Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up. I made my first Lemon in chapter 10 so, yeah.. Let's begin, why don't we.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I woke up tired. At first I was confused, but then I realized what happened last night. I looked over to Andr hugging me tightly. Naked. She looks super pretty. I got out of bed trying to not wake her. Failed. She woke up.

"Hey Luke. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, but am I the only one who is very sore?"

"Nope! I can hardly move my legs thanks to you."

"Hey! You were the one who started kissing me lewdly and pushing yourself against me!"

"You know I'm just kidding!"

"I do. I love you so much for your highly sarcastic attitude."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude!"

"Now I am the sarcastic one!"

"Fuck you."

"You're the only one who has permission to do that."

"Good. I like doing that."

"Of course you do. And I like giving you the same process."

"Now, what do we have planned today, Beach? I want to try the water."

"Sure. Another date or do you want to go with our friends?"

"Let's invite Cupa and John. They are a fun time. And we haven't talked to them since the day we found out we are deeply in love with each other."

"Then just last night I learned I can do this." I moved my hand down to the part of her that makes her a woman and placed my index finger in. She started to moan as her pussy grew wet.

"Mmmmm. Luke, You sure know how to please a girl. If you ex was watching she would be super jealous."

 _Ding-Dong_

"Who is at the door? Andr, get clothed and hide. I'll get clothed and see who it is." We did just that. As I got to the door I saw Herobrine at the door. I opened it.

"Herobrine, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we got a problem. Notch did something I thought he'd never do. He forgave me and although my curse still stands, we now talk regularly."

"How is that a problem? It sounds good!"

"Cause, he asked me to do one thing: separate you two. I resisted so now I can't leave earth till I do so. And look at the time, curse two, here it comes." He glowed. After he dimmed he looked like a regular teen with blank pupils.

"Great. Now I look like my old self with blank eyes."

"Wow. So you look like a teen."

"Which only means one thing: you have a new buddy in your guys' group."

"Ok, but we need to come up with a clever name."

"Brian. Call me Brian."

"Herobrine? What are you doing here? And what is with the new look?" Andr inquired.

"Notch did this cause I wouldn't bring you back to the End. Stuck here till I do or he realizes that you two are meant to be. So, I will be accompanying you, Cupa, John and Luke on your journey to defeat the dragon. It is going to be fun!"

"Fun? You think fighting a dragon is fun?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I wanted to beat him up for ages."

"You're crazy. Anyways, me and Andr were going to invite Cupa and John to a beach day. Want to come?"

"Yes. It will take some stress off my shoulders."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Well, by now I would have been 20."

"Wow, you're older than me!"

"Yep. Now where were we? Oh yes, invite your friends over. It would be a pleasure to meet them."

"Oh yeah." I took out my cell phone. John is on the top of my list, usually he's not. I call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Luke. Me and Andr were wondering if you an Cupa would like to go to the beach with us and a friend of ours?"

"Dude that sounds amazing. Who's this friend of yours?"

"His name is Brian. He is the only person besides you who knows about Andr. I even told him about Cupa."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say he's rather intimidating."

"How old is he?"

"20."

"Ok. Me and Cupa will be over in 5. We need to get our swimsuits. Oh, and Luke, how did it go with Andr?"

"Great. We are dating. We went on our first date day before yesterday actually. We went to the old fair."

"Fun. Me and Cupa are a couple too."

"Yeah I know. I turned on my Xbox to see you to making out on the sofa."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, see you in five."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Herobrine and Andr, who were talking.

"So, it's a closed deal. They will be here in about 4 minutes now. Andr has a swimsuit, so do I. Brian, do you have one."

"I have crazy power. I can change my clothes at will. Yes, I have one."

"Good. Let's get ready."

DDddDD

I should of known that 5 minutes was meant to be 30. John, if the King of the Nether gets mad at me you're dead. Then I heard a knock on the door. I walked up and opened it.

"Luke, I have arrived!"

"Took you long enough. Now my guest is frustrated. He doesn't have the biggest fuse you know."

"Who is the man?" Cupa asked.

"Hello, you must be John and Cupa. Nice to meet you."

"Ah! Not you! Anyone but you!" Cupa yelled.

"What Cupa? Surely you haven't met this man before."

"Yes I have. He is the King of the Nether. Evil in all ways."

"Really?! Why does everyone think that? Notch, why do you tell everyone these things you damned fool."

"What did you just say about him?"

"He's stupid and he's the reason I am a part of that cursed game."

"Wait, so if you're the King of the Nether, that can only mean one thing. You're- you are- please don't kill me."

"I don't do such things randomly! Oh, Mister Herobrine! The one everyone should be scared of. I could of ripped out your throat by now without even touching it. I haven't. You know why?"

"W-why?"

"Cause I'm not like that!"

"Oh…"

"EVERYBODY COOL YOUR JETS! JOHN AND CUPA STOP BEING A WIMP! HE HELPED ME GET THE RIGHT TOOLS TO DEFEAT THE ENDER DRAGON! CAUSE HE'S COMING TO OUR WORLD WITH AN ARMY TO GET MY GIRL! SO JUST STOP! OH AND BRIAN! DON'T GET ANGRY AT SUCH A SMALL THING!" I yelled.

"Sorry Luke. You're right, I should lower my temper. I should be polite to my host." I didn't expect Herobrine to answer first.

"Sorry Luke." Cupa and John said in unison.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let head to the beach."

DDddDD

Me and Andr were the first ones in the water. Then came John and Cupa. Herobrine stayed on the beach and laid out a towel and put an umbrella in the ground then lied down and took a nap. I splashed Andr so badly. She screamed at me and splashed me back, but got Cupa and John too. That just started this whole war with the ocean as our weapon. After about 3 hours, we were all tired so went to a pizza place and ordered a large combo Pizza for everyone. Everyone after that said their goodbyes and went home. Except Herobrine.

"Brian, where are you staying?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place?"

"I don't know if you want to do that." Andr stated.

"I already know what you guys did. You had a little fun last night. Fulfilling desires. Don't worry, I won't bother you two at night or if you two are in the bathroom. I give my word."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I did say I would go through one of Luke's memories. Well, I did this morning before I showed up and it's what I saw first."

"Ugh. Fine you can stay at my place. As long as you keep your word. Oh and Andr is mine. No borrowing her on all terms. Kapeesh?"

"I would never do that but ok. Andr you teleport Luke and you to his house. I will be there shortly. I need to go talk to Notch. He says he needs to speak with me."

"Ok." We then teleported to my room. I instantly passed out on my bed cause teleporting just knocks the wind out of you. My life keeps getting weirder and weirder.

 **And Cut. How was it? Good, Bad, Somewhere in between? Oh and sorry for slow updates. It's been hard with school having 5 weeks left (Summer is coming, which means more chapters BTW) and I was writing a new story. Check it out!**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	12. First Fight

**I am ready to bring you guys another chapter! Well, not too much to say, So enjoy!**

 _ **Story Start**_

 _One Week After Last Chapter…_

I was in school. Worst place ever. But a few things changed. My history teacher was fired and they hired a new one. That's the bigger difference. Andr doesn't come with me because she said she has better things to do, so I'm stuck here by myself. At least there is only two weeks left in school. Two hateful weeks. Anyways, I was headed to history when John caught up with me.

"Hey, your back to this prison? Why?"

"Cause I need to finish high school if I want a good job."

"Ok! So in history, I need to warn you about something: Don't look at the teachers hair. It makes everyone dizzy when they do." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Shit."

"What man? You like people's hair?"

"Teacher. Enderman. Great." I then walked into History. This look like a guy in his 30's with pitch-black hair. I immediately looked down.

"Hello young boy, and what would your name be?"

"Luke."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Luke. My name is Luke."

"Ah, and Luke, my friend says you are dating his daughter without permission. Is this also true?"

"Yes. She said she hates him."

"Ah. Well, young boy, I am going to have to kill you now." He lunged at me. I tapped on my wristband and my armor and sword came out.

"Cool! I want one!" John yelled.

"Nope." Me and the Enderman got into a heated battle. I was the first to swing, barely missing the thing. Then the Enderman teleported behind me, trying to punch me into the wall. I quickly blocked with my sword, which only made the Enderman scream in agony. I noticed blue blood on my sword. _At least Andr has regular colored blood._ I got up, only to be knocked down again. My Sword was flung from me, which only worsened my situation. I was now only blocking with my shield, but I knew this would not help for long. Then I heard another scream in agony. I looked up to see a black, sharp thing in the Enderman's chest. _Huh?_

The Enderman disappeared in white smoke, showing a boy about 3/4 my size but looked my age. But the weird thing was he had 4 of those things connected to his back.

"Hey, you need help up?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok. Oh! I'm Avery, a spider."

"Well then, that explains the legs?" That sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yep, but I prefer extra arms. Now here is your sword," Avery gave me my blade, "And my work here is done."

"Wait, who sent you?"

"Oh! He's the new kid at our school!" John inquired.

"Ok, Do you have a house?"

"Nope!"

"You'll live with me then. Follow," I said as I tapped my wristband. "I don't feel like school anymore. Oh, and if you can you hide your extra arms, that would be great. I don't want Andr freaking out."

"I can." His arms disappeared.

"Great! Let's head to my place!"

DDddDD

We were at my house. I got my keys out and opened the door.

"Andr! I'm home!" No answer.

 _Andr, I'm at the house._

 _Really?!_

 _Yep. Now we have a new person in the house. He helped me earlier._

 _Really? With what?_

 _I met my first Enderman. He was disguised as a new History teacher. I thought I was done for then he killed that son of a bitch._

 _Oh no! Are you ok?_

 _I'm fine. I need fighting lessons though._

 _I can help with your stamina! You should know how I can._

 _Sounds fun. Anyways, how long till you're here? You should be able to teleport here, right?_

 _Yeah, but me and Cupa went on a shopping trip. We are paying now._

"Earth to Luke! LUKE!" Avery yelled at me.

"What?"

"Why were you in space? Bring it back down to Earth."

"Luke was probably talking to his girlfriend." John said.

"Really? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, Avery, I do. Now, she will be here right about- now."

"Hi Luke!" Andr said as she teleported to me.

"Hey." Cupa said too. Then Herobrine popped up.

"I am here as well." He said.

"My King, what are you doing here looking like that?" Avery said.

"Well, Notch decided to ban me to this planet until I separate these two. Which isn't going to happen."

"Wait, Herobrine is your King, Avery?"

"Yep! Us spiders are always rebellious. We didn't like Notch so we followed Herobrine instead.

"A Spider in the house! Yay!" Cupa yelled.

"I've never seen a girl so enthusiastic about a spider."

"John, you're terrified of spiders yourself."

"Not true."

"Well John, does it scare when I do this?" Avery took out his other limbs.

"AH! GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!" John screamed (like a little girl). Everybody started laughing like crazy.

"Haha! The look on your face was golden!" Herobrine said in between laughs.

"I took a picture with my phone, John be careful, Blackmail is coming your way." I said. After that we talked for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well, Cupa and I are going to hit the road. Thank you everybody!" Then the couple left.

"Luke, where is my room?" Avery brought up his question.

"Follow me. Your room is across from Herobrine's room."

"Thank you for your hospitality." After that he closed the door.

"Good night Luke. See you in the morning." Herobrine said than retired to his room. I walked to the living room and sat down next to Andr, who was on the couch.

"Hello, my sweet Ender Lily."

"Hello to you too."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could kiss."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Good. I've been craving your lips all day." She said as we leaned into each other.

"So have I." We closed the gap. Our kiss wasn't too passionate. Oh wait, scratch that, it was. I pressed my tongue against her lips asking for entry. Permission Granted. I moved my tongue around her mouth, eventually meeting her tongue. We had a wrestling match in our mouths. We broke apart cause our lungs needed air. We just sat there staring in each other's eyes.

"That will never get old. Ever." She soothingly said.

"You're right. It never will."

 **And Cut. Got some new stuff. A fight. A new OC! Yes! Anyways, how was it? Good, Bad, Somewhere in between? Review to answer. XD!**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	13. Dealing With Stress

**_Hey, you guys miss me? Anyways, my inbox is empty of new chapters but that doesn't mean yours should. So, How are you guys? Good? Good. Bad? Hopefully this chapter will help. But on a personal level thank you so much for the support. Although the reviews a scarce the views are off the charts. Thank you guys so much. 210 and in half a month and may be more as I type. So as a sign of gratitude I will write another chapter to The Beginning of an Adventure. I am up way too late. Oh and school's out so more chapters!_**

I wasn't feeling good. With the stress of school gone, more stress came. Having a grown man and another male teenager is great. But it can be annoying when they keep asking for more. Andr was trying to look happy but I can tell she's stressed as well. Herobrine is great! He just acts like our parent more than our friend. Avery is a pain sometimes, and he always wants more food. So Life sucks. For me at least. But at least no enderman have attacked recently. Some things are good for now at least.

'Earth to Luke! There's no more leftovers!"

"Ok, go to the store and get some-"

"But girls don't like me!"

"-food. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, sorry. Luke I have no money."

"FINE! HERE'S MY WALLET! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Alright! Bye!" And with that he left. Finally I get to relax.

"Luke?" I heard a beautiful, sweet, angelic voice behind me.

"Yes my Ender Lily?"

"Are you ok? You have been acting stressed lately."

"I am. Being supposedly in charge of 3 people in one house is tough.

"Is there anything I did wrong?"

"You're the only one who isn't driving me insane." Then I felt a really soothing thing happen. I was getting a massage. I looked behind me to see Andr rubbing my shoulders, which helped a lot. "Andr, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you don't like it? Ok I'll stop."

"No don't. I was just wondering why."

"Cause you're stressed and massages help with stress."

"Well thank you. I It feels really nice. When did you become good at massages?"

"Just a talent I guess. I can tell when it is too rough or soft."

"Well that's good. I feel much better. I love you so much right now."

"You love me less other times? I'm so offended." I can hear sarcasm laced in her words.

"No! I love you the same and I always will."

"You know I'm joking, right?"

"I do. I was just playing along."

"Of course you were, like you always do."

"Yep. Like I always do."

"Haha!"

"Luke?"

"Yes Lovely?"

"May I have a massage now?"

"Yes you may." I then moved off the couch and walked behind it. Andr then proceeded to sit in front of me on the couch. I started with her head, then moved down to her neck, touching and rubbing every inch of the back of her neck.

"I feel much better! That feels much better. Thank you honey!"

"You welcome love. Now what do we do?"

"Make-out session?"

"Great Idea!" I then sat next to her and turned my head. I then spoke up. "You know that you are the best looking person ever?"

"No, you're better. And others are better me."

"Not true! I love you just the way you are."

"I know. Now I want to kiss you. We haven't recently and I'm craving them."

"Yes Ma'am." I then looked at her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Stress was gone. I didn't feel it at all. Wait Avery has my wallet…

 **And Cut! Sorry for shortness, I didn't sleep thinking of this chapter. Anyways, how'd I do? Good, Bad, Somewhere in between? Review your answer. Oh and thanks guys for reading my story. It helps.**

 **But now the grave walker must to his grave (bed). PEACE!**


	14. Secret of the Roof Part 1

**Hi guys! How are you guys today?**

 ***Click***

 **Hey! Please put your weapons away! I'm not here to fight!**

 **Random Guy In Crowd: "WE ARE THOUGH! FIVE MONTHS! FIVE! THAT IS TOO LONG TO BE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE!"**

 **Yes, I know that. But I've been going through stuff, okay? Here is a very simple list:**

 **Being Rejected**

 **School**

 **Family Matters**

 **So how's that for ya? HM? Well anyways, to fix that patch of Hiatus, I will write as much as I can. On with the story!**

 _ **Story Start**_

 _Two weeks after last chapter_

"DUDE LUKE! WHAT IS THE PASSWORD TO THIS SAFE?! I WANT TO PLAY SOME GAMES! AND YOU PUT THE XBOX, PC, PS4, AND THE WII U IN HERE! HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY GAMES ANYWAYS?" Avery yelled to me. This kid was getting annoying. Whenever he wanted something he would bug me about it. It was cool having him on our side, but I need to talk to Herobrine about shutting him up. At least a little. And of course Avery would listen because Herobrine is his king.

"Figure it out yourself. It's not that bad of a code." I said annoyingly.

"But…" He was cut off by Herobrine.

"Avery, stop bugging Luke. He is obviously distressed. Probably because of you." The entity stated.

"Whatever. Luke! Why can't I play."

"Because if Andr came out of the computer like that others can. And if they are off then they can't. Thus being my reason."

"Fine. I'm going to my room to create a T-shirt. Having this sweater on is killing me in this heat." He then jumped on the wall and climbed to his room.

"NO CLIMBING ON MY WALLS AVERY! YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled. "Hmph. That kid gets on my nerves."

"All spiders act like that. It's a stage where they act like they can't fend for themselves. It happens when they are 17. After that it's just once in awhile."

"So instead of having a period like human girls have, all of them ruin others lives. Great."

"Pretty much." And with that he left. I sat there very bored. John was on a date with Cupa, Avery was annoying, Herobrine had jobs to do _in_ Minecraft. Andr was nowhere to be seen. I knew she was safe, because she would have telepathically told me if she wasn't. So I guess I'm here, without my games nonetheless. Five minutes passed. Ten. Boredom overwhelmed me completely. Then I heard a giggle in my head.

 _Hey Luke! I bet you can't find me!_ Thank you Andr, you saved me.

 _I bet I can. You are pretty tall. Oh and I have your sweater right now,_ I looked to my left to see a dark turtleneck. _So you are in your Purple Tank Top. Purple isn't hard. But if I do try and find you, you have to promise not to teleport._ I said telepathically.

 _Fine. Come and find me! It's pretty secret._ I then looked everywhere. I even checked Avery's room.

"Get the hell out of my room Luke!"

"It's my house!" With that I left. I checked Herobrine's room. It had a bunch of weird rituals and stuff.

"Creep." I wondered if Herobrine was in a cult before his curse. Hmmm.

 _Luke Hurry. I'm getting bored._

 _I'll try._

I did. She was nowhere. I decided to look outside. I still couldn't find her. I was heading inside when I heard a giggle. And it wasn't telepathically. I looked up to see Andr on the roof.

"Hi there."

"Hehe Hi!"

"How'd you get up there?"

"Teleport."

"May you please either grab me and bring me up or come down yourself?"

"I want to show you something so hold on." She teleported down, locked our lips, and teleported to the roof.

"Hey, when's your Birthday Luke? You never told me."

"I haven't? I thought I did. My birthday is the 27th of February. What about yours? Or do you not have one?"

"I do. It just took a lot longer to come around. My birthday is April 9th."

"Sweet. So why am I up here anyways?"

"Sit right here, next to me. Now we wait."

"How long."

"Pretty much all day. I have snacks and stuff so we can talk until it's time. But I have noticed that you've been very bored lately. So you get to spend a full day with your favorite Enderman."

"Sweet. I've been going insane lately, and we haven't hung out much. So yeah, a whole day with no stress will be awesome." I turned around and found chips, sodas (Under 21, and very responsible we were), and a few other snacks. I saw a couple Nintendo 3DS's, which didn't have Minecraft because of the type of system, a few board games, and a book. I looked at the cover to see it was called _The Tales of the Grave Walker._ I looked at the story names. _A Shocking Relationship, A Day at the Fair, The Life of Master Chief and Cortana, I Still Need You._ Lame! I threw the book aside.

"Hey Luke. Can I do something?"

"Sure. whatever you want my sweet Ender Lily." She then teleported away and came back with her coat on.

"I had to change. I need my coat. It is my precious."

"Yeah I know. I'm the only one who can get it off you though."

"Haha true. Now, are you ready for an exciting day?"

"Yeah Sure."

 **And Cut. This is a two parter! XD See you in the next chapter!**

 **For some reason the Grave Walker isn't returning to his grave. It's as if he has more to tell...**


	15. Secret of the Roof Part 2

**Wow. It has been a while hasn't it? I must say that I am sorry for this hiatus, it has been a hard couple of months. Family issues and health, Not to mention that it is also later in the school year so harder tests and last projects until school is over. But here we are again, on the roof with Andr and Luke. Technically this is 14.5, so yeah. Let us begin.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I am not patient. In fact, I hate being patient with my life. But it had to happen, because Andr wanted it that way. She really wanted to show me something. I don't know what, since I've lived here most of my life I know everything, but who knows? She might show me something new, something unseen. But the chance is unlikely. I did enjoy the company though. It was helpful to just sit there and relieve stress that has been accumulating. It wasn't easy having a 4 people in a house, not to mention the potential enderman lurking around the corner. It wasn't the easiest life to live, but it was totally worth it. Andr was totally worth it. She is my everything, and I am _so glad_ that I didn't decide to kill her that one day, but to this day I didn't know why. I just thought they could find other Enderman, but I don't know what influenced me to do so. I said it was in her eyes, even though they looked the same as any other Enderman eyes. I still don't know why. Thankfully I did though, because Andr would be a puff of smoke, and we would be in the End, something we've done hundreds of times before, even modded.

"Hey Luke, what are you thinking about?" Andr inquired, wondering why I was being so silent.

"Just life. Hey, when I looked you in the eyes that day, what did you see in me that made you not attack me. Usually Enderman just attack until they are killed or the player is killed. Why didn't you?" I was still wondering why she hadn't killed me.

"Hmm… I don't know. I just didn't. I was about ready to attack your other friends, but then you didn't attack back. You just stood there, then started attacking your friends. Your character read half a heart, so I teleported away, then for some reason I could see you through the model, and you were passed out. I don't know why."

"Neither do I. I just passed out. Then I did again. Wow was I really that tired that day?"

"Must have been. Well it's a good thing you didn't kill me, or else you would be all lonely."

"You'd be dead. That's a little worse than being lonely."

"True. Luke it's almost time for the thing I wanted to show you!"

"Really? What is it? Is it the sunset, because I've seen that hundreds of times."

"No. Something better! Way better than anything you've ever seen!"

"Cool. Show me."

"K. First close your eyes." I closed them. I felt Andr put something on my neck, it felt like a pearl necklace. I open my eyes to see exactly that, but with a greenish glow.

"Are… Are these Ender Pearls?" I said, astonished of the gift.

"Yeah. They are very hard to make. In fact, they take hours each."

"Wow! How do you make one? I only know that we get one when you kill an Enderman."

"But that's not how they're made. You just found one often. You give them to your loved ones. It often takes ages to get a full one, one you often stole from their dead bodies. Sometimes it would take whole lifetimes just to get one full one, just because we often had tasks to do. I haven't had anything, so I made a bunch of small ones for you and made it into a necklace, thus showing my love."

"Really? Wow now I feel bad for killing them. But how are they made?"

"It's not an easy process. Basically you have to teleport so quickly to someplace and back that it creates a sort of rift. Then you have to compress it so much that it becomes slimy solid. After this you shape it, like you would clay, then you have to freeze it, usually asking below 0 degrees fahrenheit, which then you have an Ender Pearl. The more distance you travel during a teleport the larger the Ender Pearl."

"Wow. Does it make you sick at all?"  
"Not if you make one or two. I made fifty, so yeah I got a little woozy. But I'm fine, I'd do anything to make an Ender Pearl for you. And yes, they do teleport you to an object or person. Also, not many people know this, but if you are Neurally linked with the one you love, like we are, they will teleport you to said person if you crush them in your hands."

"Wow, that's a lot. Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm more than okay, I feel amazing. When an Enderman gives a loved one an Ender Pearl, it shows so much more than just a kiss or sex would ever show. Sometimes, Enderman don't even have sex ever in their marriage, they just give one an Ender Pearl, but usually it is bigger." Andr looked kinda sad when she said that. " I'm sorry I couldn't give you a bigger one, but I wanted it to be a surprise so I had to hurry."

"That's all right. I actually prefer this many small ones! I'll probably never take this off."

"Really? Thank you. Remember, they are still Ender Pearls, so use them whenever. I can always make more."

"I'll remember. I feel bad for not getting you something. I should really try and make something."

"You can wait. I got a couple more things to show you. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess. Let me real quickly clean this up, we don't want all this stuff on my roof."

"Not necessary. Herobrine and Avery are both in charge of keeping this house clean, even the roof."

"You've thought of everything didn't you?"

"Of course I did. This is going to be very special. Are you ready?"

"I guess I am. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere cool I promise." She then grabbed me, pulled me in and kissed me, like she did to get me on the roof, and teleported somewhere I didn't know. I looked around to see a romantic table, a dimly lit light, and a very nice Steak dinner set up. The Waiter stood there, blank eyes.

"Herobrine? Why is he here?"  
"You don't notice his outfit? He's our waiter!"

"Herobrine, what did she do to talk you into this?"  
"Nothing. I willingly set up this meal for you sir. If you need anything just say my name or waiter, and I will be there. Your chef, Avery, is serving you a very nice meal, starting with this awesome steak. Trust me, Spiders have a natural talent for food. Enjoy." With that he teleported away. I pulled out the chair for Andr, who proceeded to sit. I then moved over to my table and sat in my spot.

"Wow you set all this up. What is there a special occasion, or is something wrong?" As I took my first bite into the steak. It was probably the best steak I've ever had.

"No, just wanted to set up a special something for you. Life has been very hard, so I decided to have a special day with you."

"Really? I feel like there is something that you aren't telling me."

"Haha maybe there is maybe there isn't."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really. Maybe later."

"I think I'll have to hold you accountable for that maybe."

"Go ahead. I plan on telling you later."

"Alright. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not Really. How about you?"

"I'm glad you asked! I was wondering if you wanted this relationship to go any further, or do you want to just stay boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I plan on asking you to marry me once we defeat the Ender Dragon and your father. Actually speaking of that, I need to defeat your father right? If I had no choice, would you want me to kill your father?"

"I hate my father. It wouldn't bug me. But if we don't have to, please don't. He's still my father."

"Alright. Well let's hope it doesn't come down to that. I didn't notice how good of a cook Avery is. He should do it more often."

"I would but it is quite hard when I have you yelling at me to shut up half the time. Plus I don't think I'm the greatest at it." Avery said appearing out of nowhere. He stood there with a chef hat on and a white robe. "I like cooking, but usually you get take out, so it doesn't work that well, especially when I want to cook Tacos or something."

"Well I'm sorry. It's hard, you know? Being in charge of 4 adults, including yourself, you find yourself more stressed than most people should be."

"That's alright. I can make it way easier. It's just this phase that all spiders go through."

"I heard about that. Hey sorry for being so hard on ya."

"That's alright. Anyways, Our next course is a simple yet delicious Lobster with a side of red potatoes. For your next drink we have a rich blood orange italian soda mixed with a light cranberry juice for more bitter taste."  
"Wow. Hey why isn't Herobrine serving us?"

"Well, he'll serve you dessert, I serve the main course."

"So the steak wasn't the main course? Man I'm going to be huge after this!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Andr will give you quite a workout after this. Enjoy." With that he walked away. I looked at Andr who was blushing at Avery's comment.

"You're so cute when you blush." I said as I gazed at her. Our eyes met with heavenly bliss.

"Thank you. You are so cute always."

"So are you. You are the cutest person ever." And after that was a blur. All I know is that Andr and I ate, drank, and talked up a storm. I still had no idea where we were, but all I knew was that this night was one of the greatest. All thanks to the Secret of the roof.

 **AND Cut. How was that guys? Btw, sorry for not updating in so long. I had some Valentine's Day special story planned for this second half, and I was kinda far in writing it, but then I started writing** _ **Kryptonite**_ **and the next chapter of** _ **The Life Of Master Chief and Cortana.**_ **I needed to finish those before this chapter. Then I opened this up and realized** _ **Oh shit. It's April and I'm writing a story based off of a February holiday? Welp, Ctrl+A then backspace.**_ **Complete Reset. And here you have this story. And Trust me, it's better than it was. Way better. Anyways, Review down below! It helps know what you guys liked and what you didn't.**

 **It is now time for the Grave Walker to return to his grave. PEACE!**


	16. The Beginning of the End

**And I am back to free souls. Gone for the summer? Yes, yes I was. Let's just start.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I woke up this morning sensing something was wrong. Andr must have felt this feeling as well, because she woke up and shot straight up. We just got that feeling.

"You get that feeling?" I asked, being concerned.

"Yeah. Let's go check on Herobrine and Avery. They might know what's going on." She answered, also having that confused face. We ran downstairs and to Herobrine's room and I knocked very hard. He came out immediately.

"You guys sense something is up too?" He asked. We simply nodded and went to Avery's room. He didn't answer as quick, and he was sluggish to respond.

"What do you- What's up you guys?" He asked.

"We don't know. Just got a hunch. Get dressed, we'll do the same, then we'll find out what's wrong. Herobrine, go talk with Notch, he may know something. I'll contact John and Cupa, see if they are alright. I'll also get my battle gear on. 10 minutes, tops. Break!" Avery closed his door, Herobrine disappeared, and Andr just stood there.

"What's up?"

"I feel like last night was the last night we were going to be happy for a long time… That's the feeling I got. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. I will keep you safe."

"I don't care about me Luke. I don't care if anyone dies except you. If you die then I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll be ok. I'll make sure."

"Alright Luke. I'll contact Cupa and John, you just worry about getting ready. Can you do that?"

"Yes love, I can do that." I started walking upstairs when Andr cut me off one more time.

"Luke, can you kiss me? I need it right now."

"Of course." I walked back to her and gave her a small peck on the lips. Then I kissed her. No tongue, a simple kiss, but it was enough. I broke apart from her and ran upstairs to get ready.

 **DDddDD**

Once we were ready and John was over, we just went outside and knew something was up. The clouds were purple, and people were running around screaming. I asked someone what was going on.

"The Apocalypse! It had begun! Run for your life!" She said then the away. I looked up at an army, but I felt dizzy. _Enderman. And a whole Hell of a lot of them._

"Herobrine, we got enderman! Do you think…"

"I don't think. I know. It is time. The enderman army is flooding through a portal. But who opened it?"

"Wait what?! You didn't tell me a human had to open it! Someone who hates me must have done it… no one hates me though. Who could it be?"

"Not to sound rude, but Samantha hates _me,_ maybe this is vengeance?" Andr said bringing her idea to the table.

"I know Samantha. She wouldn't be this clever to do this. Plus she's never played Minecraft, so I don't know if she had a clue. But who else is possible? We'll have to think about it for now. But we have to hide. We aren't fighting an army at the moment. Let's go!" We ran into the nearest alleyway, where John spoke up.

"Uhh guys, last time I checked me and Cupa are weaponless, so how are we supposed to help?

"Speak for yourself! I can explode!" Cupa said.

"Oh…. Ok I need a weapon!"

"Here's a diamond sword, and a shield, armor is also necessary, so here. Alright anymore questions?" Herobrine said quickly, as if he was in a rush.

"Not that I can think of. What do you want us to do while you're gone?" John questioned.

"Well if we are fighting the Ender Dragon, shouldn't we find it's sources of power where it heals itself? Where would that be?" I thought out loud.

"The crystals will be where he is, which is where the portal was opened. So you _must_ find where that is. Do that, find the crystals, break them and kill him, and every Enderman in his Army will go back into the End."

Ok. Is there anything we need to know about this Army of his?"

"Yes. There are Two Divisions and Two Classes for each. On the ground are Stealth Teams and Brute Teams, both of which are self explanatory. Then you got Air Teams, both equipped with Upgraded Elytra, allowing flight instead of gliding. They will either fly in and bomb you with TNT Arrows or fly up high and snipe you. Also, since you are still untrained in bow and sword use, both of you are, I will teach you how, instantly, but you will pass out for an hour. So find someplace safe, because you need to be hidden. Say my name and I will be there. Now, I must take my leave. Goodbye." Then he vanished.

"Teach me how to fight? That's so damn cool!" John said with enthusiasm. I just turned and glared at him.

"Learning how to fight, yes that's fun. However, the reason we are learning how to fight isn't. We need to find a place to hide. What exactly where should we go?"

"Probably somewhere secluded, like a alleyway or something."

"An Alleyway would be too typical right? Why not the abandoned warehouse where we always got beat up by Mike and Drew. Man, it was weird them forcing us to let them join our server. Luckily Luke here saved Andr before she died. They messaged me saying they were really pissed." John stated.

"Wait.. they were mad that I saved her?" I asked, realizing that they do hate me and John.

"Livid. Then the next week at school was mumbling weird incantations or some shit. Then he told everyone the end is near. The literal end. No one took him seriously though."

"And you didn't tell me this _why?_ " John was starting to realize his mistake.

"Oh.. the _End_ not the end. It makes so much more sense now. Anyways, the warehouse might be useful. Shall we be off?"

"Yeah. Let's go guys. This might be our only chance to stop this madness." I concluded, and we were off.

 **And Cut. Finally, we are near the final battle. That's right, the** _ **final**_ **battle. This story has at most 5 chapters left. Then, we'll end off there and I'll make a second story. The sequel. I'm already thinking about the next few chapters and the second story. And trust me, it's going to be one emotional rollercoaster after another. (Pssst… You should review, it makes the story** _ **and**_ **motivates me to write more. Just saying.)**

 **But now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	17. Artis

**Everyone, especially artists, stay until the end. I need a little help.**

 _ **Story Start**_

I woke up with a major headache, and found myself in some odd place. I didn't recognize where I was, but I knew it was some sort of House. I looked around at my surroundings. It'd be odd to be in real life, but this couldn't have been a dream. Everything looked so real. I was in a dusty room, with wooden slabs barely holding me in. I forgot how I got here, but I recollected my memories, and realized what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _We got to the Abandoned warehouse, and instantly were met with an Enderman force. John and I were forced, against our own will, to stay back while the others fought them off. John looked at me with concern, for both of our girlfriends. I looked at him with the same look. However, it seems that a spider, a creeper, and an Enderman are very strong together. I called Herobrine's name, at which a white light appeared. All the opposing Enderman fled at the King of the Nether. He looked at me._

" _Are you ready?" He asked me and John. I simply nodded my head. I blacked out, then I woke up._

 _End Flashback_

However, recent events doesn't explain why I'm here. I looked around the room. I was on a red bed, and everything seemed old and rustic. There was a stone furnace to my left, and a chest to my left. Minecraft was instantly the atmosphere I got.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally, I was thinking you'd never wake up." A figure said as he walked into the room. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine.. I guess? Where am I? Where's my friends? Who are you?" The figure laughed. He brought himself into the light. He was bald, with a slightly larger nose, green eyes, and a white robe on. He had two swords on his back, and a belt with many bottles on it.

"Let's work backwards here. I'm Aquila, and you must be Luke. Yes, Herobrine mentioned that you'd be here. Your friends are fine, they are being protected by the King while we speak. You, however, are in _Artis_ , the land of the Builder. Anymore questions?" Aquila, which was his name, answered. I only had one question.

"Why am I here, and is this Minecraft?" That was technically two questions, but who cares.

"Yes, the King mentioned you thought this world was a game, called _Minecraft._ Yes, you are in that world. You are here to learn the true intent of the Dragon, how to beat him, and to reveal the true nature of the human race, the Builders. Are you ready for this?" Aquila questioned me once again.

"Yes. If that means saving Andr, then I will." He looked at me with concern, as if I was a child who didn't know the truth, but was so hellbent on what I knew.

"Boy, this is much larger than just you and Andr. The fate of your world hangs in the balance, and if you can not beat the Dragon, then your world will be slave to him. Do you think you can beat him?" I made a confident face.

"I know I can, and I will if I must sacrifice my own life." He smiled.

"Go. Head west, towards Locus Originis. That is where you will start your journey."

"Will we meet again?"

"I believe so, in the near future. Now go!" I walked outside, and was instantly amazed by the natural scenery around me. Everything is so open, and nothing is scathed, and the land shows life all around it. Pigs and cows are running free, and grass growing wildly. I saw a small village to the south. There was also a beacon to the West, which I assumed was where I was going. I headed in that direction, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

 **DDddDD**

I found that the city was very easy to spot once it came into viewing distance. The beacon could be spotted from miles away, but the city was just small enough that he couldn't see it for a little while. Once I saw it I was amazed at the beautiful city, made with Glass and Stone. Different colors made different buildings, and different buildings had different jobs in them. One had an Emerald on the sign, which I assumed was a bank or store. There was one grand building in the middle of the town that was probably the Town Hall. I didn't know where to go, until Herobrine appeared in front of me.

"Ah Luke. You met Aquila apparently. How did that go?" Herobrine questioned.

"Well I guess. Why the hell am I here?" I asked, knowing he sent me here.

"I need your help. This world is not the Minecraft you know. It's different. Everything is outlawed. No building except for the Master Builder, a man who took over 100 years ago. Every Mob is living in hiding. The Sweepers, police of this era, kill any hostile they see. Every ore has been mined. Trees are contained in Breathing Centers, nothing is able to be broken. There is no prison, only execution. I helped your friends get to Earth. But I'm on the run myself. I haven't been to the Nether in 75 years, as the Master Builder said that _no_ dimension shall have mobs. Why do you think the Ender Dragon is so bent on taking over your land?"

"Ok I get it. Dystopia. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Simple. The Master Builder, or Architectus as they call him, is planning on taking your world over next."

"Do you know that plenty of people have tried and failed to fulfill that goal?"

"I was human once too, you know. I know many who have tried, many have failed. However, the population of Artis is massive. Also, the Master Builder has infinite power. He can make anything at will."

"Can't you do the same? Why don't you ask Notch to kill him?"

"Because Notch put Architectus in power. I still hate him."

"Markus Persson doesn't seem that bad of a guy."

"He's not. Notch and Markus Persson are two different people. They may share the same name, but Markus has no clue what he let free. Minecraft and Artis are two separate worlds. Minecraft is a History Book. It's what Artis used to be. It's what some people want it to be. People like Aquila. He wants the world where people are free to build whatever they want. To make whatever they need. But the problem is that Architectus won't press reset, like all previous Builders have. This makes all the ores reappear, and all Builders would rebuild again."

"Like opening a new world. Is that why our skin's don't change?"

"Yes. You stay the same, a builder stays the same. Villagers stay the same. Mobs stay the same. They remember the old world. The world just different, and everyone rebuilds, with new ideas, new builds, new everything. Then there is the Master Builder."

"I'm guessing the Master Builder's job is to decide when to press reset, and to press it when needed. He is the one who creates this new world. So why does this one not do his task?"

"Because he doesn't want to have everything available to everyone. He wants everyone to rely on him. And Notch likes this idea enough to let him."

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked him, filled with confidence like no other.

"Get away from here. There is an ancient entity that you must awaken. But you must know that it needs a host. Aquila has offered. But if you must, you can use yourself, although Andr wouldn't be too happy. He can defeat the Master Builder, and appoint a new one. Then he will help you defeat the Ender Dragon. Are you up for it Luke?"

"If it means saving both worlds, and keeping my family safe, then so be it. Let this Adventure begin."

"I'm teleporting you now." The city disappeared. I was next to a dungeon entrance. I knew I had one goal. I headed down, preparing for the worst.

 **And Cut! That was one hell of a chapter! Well, now let's get started on what I mentioned above. It's an Art Contest! Let me explain.**

 **I have been using an Image I found on Google for my entire story. However, I need a new image, which is necessary to have that personal feel. So to all who want to, you can unleash your favorite artwork to the world, and I will choose two for story. One for this story, one for the next. Now I'm not saying you have to, but It'd be nice! Thank you for paying attention, now I've never given a description of Luke, so here we go:**

 **Luke**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Weight: Thin**

 **If you need any other characters description then PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **But now, the Grave Walkers must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	18. The Entity

**I couldn't resist. The plan I have for this story is** _ **way**_ **too good to let up. Let's just say that I've got a plan, and it's a good one. When writing this, no one actually sent me an art piece. Man. Anyways, remember that you can submit an Art piece that fits this story for a chance to have your art piece on this story or the next,** _ **The End of Our Ways.**_ **That's right, I already got a name. Also, I was thinking of something, but I'll mention it at the end of this chapter. Now on with this one!**

 _ **Story Start**_

I was expecting a challenge, but I just walked, and continued to walk. There was nothing in my way, no mobs to fight. Well Herobrine did say the People of Artis killed every mob from most dimensions, but I thought that it wouldn't be this extreme. They broke all the spawners, the chests I did look in were empty. All I could see was stone. But even then it was scarce and I was really walking on Mossy Stone Bricks. The tunnel was very smooth and dug out. I saw nothing, and there was no way to notice anything weird. Finally I entered a room that seemed important. Then, once again, Herobrine appeared right next to me, with Aquila next to him.

"Ah, you made it. Good job Luke." He said with a smirk.  
"It really wasn't that hard. I just walked in with no problem at all. Why, was there supposed to be an opposing force?" I replied to him.

"That was because you are going to fight him, before he can take over Aquila here. Right Aquila?" He looked evil when he said that. I got a weird feeling, especially when Aquila started shaking his head vigorously, like he didn't want to but he was going to anyways.  
"I'll do it. I can take it, for however long it takes. Don't hurt him."

"You know he has to die right? He blew up one of my builds."

"Really? And do tell me, per say, what he blew up."

"Nothing important. I was going to blow it up later. He still did it before I could though." I then, at lightning speed that I didn't even know I could move, and slit "Herobrine's" throat with my sword. He fell on the ground dead, then turned black. His eyes turned purple instead of white, then he started laughing hysterically. He started speaking again, saying "This was your first test, which you have passed. Trust me, your next test will be much difficult."

I turned to Aquila, looked at him with a concerning look and helped him up. We then walked all the way to the next room, which was my next test.

 **DDddDD**

The next couple of rooms were pretty easy to get through, fight mobs, simple puzzles. Although, that one button puzzle was a nightmare. Anyways, I made my progress, further and further into the dungeon. I entered another room, where I was met with an Enderman.

"Ah. The young boy who my leader speaks of. Consider it an honor to be able to fight his most Elite warrior." He said.

"So tell me, why are you here with this ancient entity instead of with him?" I asked him.

"He's here, he told me to kill you two seconds ago I don't know of this ancient entity you speak of."

"Hold up. Who is this master of yours, and why does he want him to kill me?"

"He is the Ender King, the fiercest Enderman ever. We are currently fighting to be free Enderman, for the Dragon wants to be our King."

"You are in the wrong time. The Ender Dragon is the King. Enderman serve him now."

"Impossible. Tell me, why should I trust you?"

"Perhaps a second person can back up his case. He is correct, the Dragon/Ender war was 5,000 years ago. Notch himself told me that." Aquilla appeared. I forgot he was even here with me.

"That long? I've been in this dungeon for at least 5,000 years? How is it possible... Fine then Builder. I trust you. My purpose is no longer valid. If the Enderman of today's date serve the Dragon willingly, then I will not be a Soldier of the Enderman Army. I will join your ranks. Tell me, how strong is your army?"

"Six people. Against the Ender Dragon and his First Lieutenant. He wants to take over my world, and steal my girlfriend."

"Loyalty. A strong trait. This will certainly help you. It gives you a goal. I now swear my loyalty to you. As long as I live I will follow your orders." He bowed, "My name is Regis."

"That means King. Why did your parents name you that?" Aquila questioned.

"Because I was the King's son. I promised him we would win the war, so I searched for a way to beat the dragon. But, of course, I was trapped here. A prisoner of me. It is time we make our leave. What are you here to do?" The Enderman stated, then questioned.

"We have to find the Entity and ask for his help." I replied.

"Why? He seems he wants to kill you. Why would you want that?"

"I think it's a test. A survival test. So far, I'm passing. How far does this dungeon go?"

"The next room is the last. It seems as if you are doing better than you thought. Although, he won't help you without a fight, and something tells me it will be just you and him, I won't be able to help you through the process."

"Typical Boss fight. Alright, Aquila and Regis stay safe, but stay here. I'm heading in." I walked in. And Regis was right. This was one on one. And it wasn't going to be easy.

 **DDddDD** (POV to me for the Time being)

Andr was scared. She was more than scared. Not only was there an army of Enderman after her and her friends, Luke just disappeared. Herobrine said it was on purpose, but Andr knew something was up. It'd been hours since John woke up, so why wasn't Luke here? Was he gone forever? This made her worry beyond belief. Where did he go? She knew well that Luke could handle himself, but she still missed him.

"Andr." Herobrine spoke up, with a fatherly voice. John, Cupa, and Avery were out scouting, with John now being quite efficient at fighting. Andr, however, sat out because she wanted to cool down. Herobrine stayed behind as well, because he couldn't help them. Luke was the one who must finish the fight. So they just sat there, with Andr crying softly. "He's going to be okay. Luke is strong. He'll be back."

"Are you sure though? I mean, what if he goes and gets himself killed! Or worse, he gets tortured! What if he finds someone who loves him more! Or maybe, just maybe, he'll love her back! I can't even check on him with our Telepathic Link!" Andr said, crying at the same time.

"I know Luke. He loves you, more than anything. He'll be back. He won't die unless he's married you. Possibly has a first child. But he refuses to die. He'll be back. I know it."

"You're right. I'm overreacting. I know he'll be alright. I'm just worried." As soon as the girl finished her sentence Cupa, John, and Avery came in, with an Enderman troop in hand.

"We have ourselves a prisoner! We found a group of Enderman, killed them all, then found this one trying to run off. We grabbed him, and brought him back for interrogation." Avery said to Andr.

"Well, I find just asking him better than forcing him to say things. Also, I feel like the best way for someone to follow orders is to know the truth." Herobrine stated, then forcefully placed his hand on the Enderman. His eyes started glowing a bright white, and the Enderman's eyes widened. After a few seconds, the Enderman started screaming.

 **DDddDD** (POV back to Luke)

"Ah. The Hero. The one that is on a quest, to save this world and his." The being said to me.

"Yeah yeah. Question, why do you act so evil? I thought you were good, and was going to help me save both worlds!" I yelled. This certain question has been on my mind throughout the entirety of this dungeon. Why did Herobrine want me to fight him?

"I'm not evil child. I just must test you. Now, we must fight to see if you are worthy of my power." With that he flew up in the sky. I found mobs spilling out of the walls. I quickly started to take them out, until they all disappeared. He came down quickly, sending a shockwave out and making me fly into a wall. I looked up to see him on the ground, with one hand in the air and one on the ground. He then started sprinting at me. I knew he was too fast to take out, so I grabbed my bow and slowed down time. Glad that he didn't pull some mystical power to reflect my bow's power, I ran up behind him and started slashing with my sword. Once I knew he was hurt badly enough, I jumped back and put the time back to normal. Instantly, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me, and a kneeled. I looked up, panting, to see him fall over, screaming. He looked at me, then laughed.  
"Good. But don't think that trick will work on me again, boy!" He began sprinting. I got up, slowly and clumsily, and lifted my sword. I began to speak.

"I don't know why I'm here, or why I need you. But what I do know is that I won't stop until I save this world and get back to save mine. And if I die along the way, then so be it. But I will not die until that happens. Until I save Andr, Avery, Cupa, and Earth itself." What he did next surprised me. He stopped right in front me, staring into my eyes. He then disappeared. And so did the world around me. Next to me appeared Aquila and Regis, and the world turned to pitch black.

"You have passed. However, I must control your body for 10 years after you finish off the Dragon. Aquila and Regis will now accompany you, but once the Dragon is dead they will live their lives on your world. This is my weight for you. Artis, it never existed. However, Earth does. Now go, and finish your fight. When you need my power, just say "Potentia." You will be powerful. You will stop the Dragon. Any questions?"

"Yes... just one. If I use your power after the ten years, will I have to let you control my for another ten?

"No. Once the ten years are over, you officially have my power. Now go. Fulfill your destiny. Everything then went black.

 **And Cut. Now, as I was thinking before, I want to rewrite the first four chapters. Make them more fleshed out, greater detail, and better in general. Possibly combine the first four chapters, due to their length. But this is up to you guys. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


End file.
